


The Importance of Locking Doors

by impalsters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalsters/pseuds/impalsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel doesn't know what a boner is and Dean decides to 'relieve' him. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Locking Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut and I know it isn't the best but please let me know what you think!

"Dean what is this show you are so fascinated in?" Cas asked, leaning into the couch more so that Dean could position his head on his lap perfectly.

"Doctor Sexy, Cas, we've discussed this a _billion_ times."

"Oh geez you're making him watch _that_  crap with you?" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Shut up bitch, I'm teaching him how to be a proper human." Looking up at Cas, he smirked.

"We don't need another one of you, Dean. I'm going out to get dinner. I'll be back soon." Before he got to the door he turned back around and pointed a finger at his brother and the newly fallen angel. "I sit on that couch." Closing the door behind him.

"What did he mean by that Dean?" Cas asked, looking down at him with those big blue puppy eyes, looking at Dean like he had an answer to every question in the entire world. 

"Nothing Cas, don't worry about it."

Dean leaned up and cupped Castiel's cheeks, kissing him softly. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, sliding his body down to meet Dean's, bringing his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer as Dean lowered his grip to Castiel's waist. This had become a natural thing for them, kissing, touching softly, never going to far though seeing as Sam was somehow _always_ home. 

" _Dean_ -"

"It's okay Cas, we can stop."

"No, _Dean_." He brought his hands up to his face, covering them.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Dean asked, trying to pry Castiel's fingers away from his face.

"I don't know. What is this strange thing in my pants Dean?"

"Cas what are you ta-" Dean looked down, immediately noticing what Cas meant. Trying not to laugh, he replied, "That's a boner Cas." He sighed. "That means you need... _relief_." 

"Can you give me relief Dean?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He smirked.

He gently kissed Cas again, this time wasting no time in removing the plaid shirt he had lent him this morning. He could honestly admit that he _loved_ seeing Cas wear his clothes, if anything, it was just an even bigger turn on. 

"Stand up." 

"Why do I need to st-"

"Stand up Cas."

Cas stood up, unsure why Dean had told him to. Dean kissed him again, harder than before. He moved his lips slightly to the right and then to left, slowly licking the seam of Castiel's mouth, earning an eager moan out of Castiel as he darted his tongue straight into Dean's mouth. Dean moved his hands down Castiel's bare chest, stopping at his nipple and squeezing it not to hard, but not to gentle.

" _Dean_ -I-"

"Somebody's sensitive."

Dean removed his hands from Castiel's chest, beginning to lift up his own shirt but Castiel stopped him.

"No. Let me do that." And who was Dean to complain, this was all for Cas after all.

Castiel lifted up Dean's shirt over his head, staring at the toned tan body in front of him, taking every inch in, moving his hands up and down Dean's torso. Dean pushed Castiel against the wall adjacent to the front door, sinking to his knees. He began undoing Castiel's belt with his teeth, looking up at Cas with lust-blown eyes. Once his belt was off, he threw it to the ground and slid Castiel's trousers to his ankles, staring at the sight of Castiel in just his underwear. He went to go touch himself because the sight of Cas like this would have him cumming any second, except that wasn't Castiel's plan.

"No." Castiel said sternly, taking Dean's hands in his own. "This is for me, not you."

"Ooo, pushy are we?" Smirking, Dean cupped Cas through his boxers, releasing a sound that he had never heard before.

"Dammit Cas, keep making sounds like that and I'll be finished before I even start."

Dean pulled Cas's boxers down to his ankles, where his pants still were. He took his right hand and started pumping Castiel's hard dick, earning him an abundance of muffled moans and curses. He moved his thumb over the slit, slicking the precum down his cock. 

"Dean, oh fuck, yeah, ohhhh, Deeean."

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. DOING?" Sam screamed from the front door. "OH. MY. GOD." He covered his eyes and walked out of the house within a matter of milliseconds.

Needless to say, both boy's boners were gone just as quickly as the had come and Castiel learned the importance of locking doors.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing a few more where Cas still doesn't get the concept of locking doors, if you'd read them, let me know! :)


End file.
